


Fully Charged

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: John sticks a ZPM in Rodney's butt





	

"Okay, I think you're ready," John said, surveying his handiwork.

Rodney, panting on his hands and knees, craned his neck to the side to stare back at John. "Are you sure? Look, as much as I want this, I don't want to perforate anything, here."

"You're good, buddy," John said. He began pulling the huge dildo out slowly, and Rodney gasped and turned his head back to the front, taking deep breaths and bracing his arms stiffly against the floor.

"Fuck," said Rodney, " _Fuck_ , that feels so good, oh god, I think I'm gonna come the second it touches my ass."

John smacked Rodney lightly on one ass cheek. "You'd better not, after all this work."

"Whiny, whiny. You'd think I hadn't blown you before we started this."

"Mmm. And you're going to fuck me, later," John said agreeably.

"You're darn right I am." Then John finished his task of slowly removing the dildo, and Rodney sighed and relaxed a little further once it was out. John was moving around behind him, applying more lube to his gloved fingers, and preparing the object, and Rodney turned to observe what he was doing.

"Oh, fuck, that is so hot," Rodney breathed. And it really was. The ZPM was huge, slightly bigger than the enormous dildo that had just been inside him, covered with the transparent silicone cap Rodney had manufactured to make it usable for their current purpose. It had been a burst of genius, really, like most of his ideas. They'd finally hit the jackpot on their most recent expedition, picking up not one, but two ZPMs, both almost fully-charged. The scientists had all been operating on twice as much caffeine and half as much sleep, and the first thing Rodney had done when John had made him finally take a break was fuck John through the mattress.

He'd thought about the ZPMs the entire time.

Then, the next time they fucked, when John was working Rodney open with one of the huge dildos Rodney loved so much, Rodney realized, that huh, the ZPMs really weren't _that_ much bigger than this.

So, after things calmed down a bit, he thought about it. It wasn't like they needed all of the ZPMs all the time. And as chief scientist, he'd certainly be able to get his hands on one for a little while. Then, it was just a matter of working out logistics.

"Okay," Rodney said. "Do it. I'm ready."

"You sure?" John asked, amused, and Rodney was about to snap at him, but then he felt the huge head of the silicone ZPM cap against his asshole.

John went slow, and there was a ton of lube already inside Rodney's ass and all over the ZPM, as well as on John's fingers, which he used to help with the stretching, but it was still very tedious work. His ass felt stretched wider than it had been in a long time, certainly longer than since first coming to Atlantis. He had left some soft ridges in the sides of the silicone cap, to hug the natural ridges on the ZPM itself, and now, with his ass stretched open so wide, those edges felt incredibly hard.

Rodney was focused on staying relaxed, on keeping his breathing even, and then it hit him: _I am being fucked with a ZPM. A ZPM is fucking me right now._

"Oh god," Rodney said. "Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_." His dick felt so hard he thought it might never return from that state.

Behind him, John paused and said, "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes. Don't you fucking stop," Rodney commanded him.

John laughed and continued his work. Not too much longer, the entire ZPM was inside. John pulled one of his gloves off, and reached over Rodney's ass to stroke his back. "It's all in there," he said. "Fuck, Rodney."

Rodney wanted John to fuck him with it, pull it out some and then push it in again, and was about to say so, but he realized he was a moment away from coming. " _John_ ," he breathed. "I need... I need you, to, _now_."

"What?" John asked. Rodney could feel John tensing behind him, through the hand still on his back, and it occurred to him that John was probably getting the wrong idea.

Best to correct him immediately. " _Touch me_ ," Rodney moaned out his command, and John relaxed again and then his hand was off Rodney's back and wrapping around his dick. It only took about one stroke, and Rodney was coming onto the floor.

"Wow," said John. "That good, huh?"

After taking a few moments to get his breath back and make certain he wasn't clenching down, Rodney steeled himself on his hands again. "Of course it was that good. It's a fucking ZPM. Now," Rodney twisted his neck to raise an eyebrow at John, "get fucking me with it."

John did just that, and it wasn't very long before Rodney was achingly hard again. This time, he had other plans, though he did feel a twinge of sadness when the last of the ZPM exited his ass. Still, he wasn't sad for long.

"On the bed," Rodney said, and John quickly complied.

"I can't believe those ZPMs turned you on _this much_ ," John had the audacity to tease while getting fucked. "You're such a nerd, McKay."

"I'll show you a nerd," Rodney responded. It probably wasn't the best comeback ever, but his brain was a little overloaded at the moment, with having recently had a ZPM inside him, and currently having his dick up John's ass. Thankfully, John was soon reduced to grunts and moans, which made Rodney feel very satisfied with himself, though it wasn't like he was doing much better.

Plus, Rodney made sure to shout out, "Oh, fuck, _ZPMs_ ," when he came. And then John came right after he shouted it, which Rodney was pretty sure would protect him from any potential teasing.

The ZPM, cap removed, sat and observed them from the table near the head of the bed. If it glowed a little brighter in the moment they both came, neither of the humans noticed.


End file.
